


The Luckiest Man on Earth

by Evil_villain_author



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Extortion, F/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_villain_author/pseuds/Evil_villain_author
Summary: Biff wins.The first paragraph depicts the scene the rest of the work was inspired by.To you true BTTF fans... I am sorry





	The Luckiest Man on Earth

"Third time's the charm," said Biff to the cameras with a smirk. Lorraine stumbled along beside him, still reeling from the shock of what she had just done to keep her children safe. Pandering to the crowd, Biff swept his new bride into his arms and pressed his face against hers with a huge kiss, opening his mouth and wriggling his tongue against her tight lips.

Biff kissed her long and hard to cheers from the crowd. When he finally broke off the kiss and shoved his way through the press, pulling Lorraine along next to him, his hard-on nearly burst through his slacks.

He hustled her through the open door of the limousine, turning to give one last smile and wave to the mob, then dove inside and slammed the door behind himself.

Lorraine sat on the leather seat which ran the length of the car, just within arms reach of the rich and powerful man who was now her husband. She nervously smoothed the wrinkles of her dress, trying not to look at him, still trying not to believe this was really happening.

Biff relaxed against the seat, legs wide, arms sprawled across the seat back, and heaved a sigh of relief. "Glad that shit's over," he said.

They rode in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "What the hell was that back there?" He jerked a thumb toward the crowd of people they were speeding away from. "Next time I kiss you in front of the cameras, make it look good, understand?" His hand reached out to play with her hair, and he seemed to notice for the first time how far away she was sitting. His hand caught her arm and pulled her closer toward him, until their thighs touched.

He draped his arm around her shoulders affectionately, tugging her tighter and tighter against himself. 

"Don't worry, you'll get lots of practice," he said, his voice softer. The next moment his hand was on the back of her head and her head was being turned to face him, and she was receiving another open mouthed kiss, and this time his tongue writhed inside her mouth, and his hands were groping her through her dress.

As he kissed her, he moaned obscenely and leaned harder against her. She pushed to stay upright, not ready for it.

He stopped kissing her and shouted at the driver. "Take the long way home, you got it? And roll the damned window up, this ain't no peep show!" An electric hum as the privacy glass slid up.

He reached down to his crotch, unzipped, and relaxed against the seat with a proud smirk.

Lorraine stared at Biff's erection with stunned eyes.

"What's the matter, too big for belief?" he said with a gloating smile. If he noticed the fear and disgust in her face, he didn't seem to mind.

"Don't just sit there, baby, you know what to do."

She took a deep breath and spoke calmly, hiding the tremor in her voice. "Biff... why don't we wait until we get to the hotel--"

The smirk vanished from Biff's face. He pointed a finger in her face. "No," he replied, seething, "no more waiting. You said, 'Not until after the wedding,' and we had the wedding. So --" he grabbed her head and jerked her face down close to his crotch, "it's time to get busy!"

Her tight lips trembled for a second. She promised herself she would be brave, she wouldn't let him defeat her.

Biff howled as Lorraine took his cock into her mouth.

\---

"Unngh! Yeah! Suck it, baby!"

Biff's body was no longer relaxed. His shoes were planted on the limo floor, his legs splayed wide as he held the back of Lorraine's head firmly and moaned, his tongue hanging from his mouth, as the girl who had managed to elude his grasp for so long sucked his raging cock.

"What's the matter, scared I'm gonna cum down your throat? I know you can do better than that!"

He noticed Lorraine's eyes were shut tight. He gave her a playful swat on the cheek with his hand and said, "Open your eyes and look at your man's dick!"

She opened her eyes obediently and did as told.

"Mmmm!" he growled at her, his grip behind her head tightened and he began to slam her face into his crotch, thrusting and grunting until Lorraine began to choke on his cock. He mercifully let her sit up and catch her breath.

The next second he was on top of her, his eyes blazing. He ripped open the blouse of her dress and caught both her bare breasts in his strong hands.

"Not bad," he said. Her heart raced, her chest heaved and she winced as he squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingertips. "I've had bigger." That didn't stop him from ignoring her soft, disgusted sighs and whimpers as he drew his wet tongue over each nipple and sucked it noisily.

Meanwhile, his hands slid up underneath her dress and squeezed her ass.

There was a loud rip from inside her skirt and then Biff was tossing her torn pantyhose over his shoulder. He lunged forward to shove his tongue into her mouth again, but Lorraine winced and turned away. He laughed in her face, grinding his cock against her soft legs. It was still wet from her mouth.

"You want to slap me, don't you?" he jeered. He ripped her panties off. "Go ahead! Do it!" He was practically shouting in her face, her legs spread, his hand between her thighs, rubbing her pussy. Lorraine opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were staring down at her crotch. He didn't see her face grow cold and angry.

Lorraine's open hand flashed up toward his vile face, but stopped an inch short, her wrist caught in Biff's massive hand. He looked her straight in the eyes. The humor drained slowly from his face, replaced with something sinister and dangerous.

Lorraine was suddenly hurled at the opposite bench seat by her wrist. She landed on her stomach with a grunt, and found herself pinned to the leather under Biff's heavy body. She felt his rough hands shove her dress up to her waist, her legs and ass bared. 

He sat up and enjoyed the liberty of examining everything closely, testing everything with his fingers, in spite of her squirming. Even though she'd had a few kids, he was thrilled to find it had been worth the wait. "Do you remember the last time we were in a car by ourselves?" he said, panting, sneering. "Except I think this time it's gonna turn out differently, don't you?" he whispered, and Lorraine heard the jingle of his belt buckle as he whipped it off and let his pants drop.

"C'mon, get up. Get your ass up!" He hooked a huge arm under her waist and pulled her up to a crawling position, on her hands in knees in front of him. As she felt his cock against her, she a short frightened yelp escaped her lips, but she stifled it quickly. Her heart pounded in her ears with fear, it was her last chance to fight him off, to not let him win. She should curse, scream, grab that champaign bottle and fight him off with it.

Then the thoughts were shoved aside as he plowed his cock into her pussy and it was too late. He owned her.

Whether due to the size of his dick or his sheer brutality, it was the roughest fucking she'd ever had, and she found it impossible not to moan. Biff heard only pleasure, her whimpers made his cock throb.

The limo took a turn too fast and Biff's wet cock slipped out as he almost lost his balance. He slammed his fist against the side of the car angrily and shouted, "Hey! Watch the curves, dickhead! I'm humping my wife back here!" 

He reinserted his cock and took his anger out on Lorraine's body. Lorraine had to put a hand up to brace herself to keep from getting her face slammed repeatedly into the partition wall in front of her.

He began to howl loudly with each thrust. He closed his eyes and remembered what it felt like to bump off McFly personally, pointing a gun at the husband while gloating about all the wonderful plans he had for his wife, knowing nobody would do anything to stop him.

He dug his hands into her sexy hips. "And this time," he huffed as he growled the words and thrust in and out of her, "nobody can stop me from... ugh... stop me FROM --" Then he yelled a long fierce moan of orgasm, punctuated with a "FUCK!" as he forced his cock deep and exploded into Lorraine's pussy. She felt every inch of him throbbing inside her.

He held it inside until the very last squirt. When he was done, she fell forward and he fell on top of her, his cock still inside her, his breath hot and steamy against her ear as he lay on top of her.

"The next one's going in your ass."


End file.
